


The Ownership of Sam

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Discipline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s got a choice to make if he wants to keep Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ownership of Sam

There’s a thumb shaped bruise in the small of his back. If he moves just right, the waist of his jeans rubs against it and it’s like a straight line of fire right to his dick. But he isn’t allowed to come and so it’s only self torture…but that doesn’t keep him from doing it.

He’s got another hour. A whole hour of waiting and attempting to keep from thinking about what was waiting for him at home. A whole hour of Dean’s voice in his head, telling him what would be waiting for him at home.

Sam’s eyes drift toward the clock, then the door and lastly back to his notes. He hasn’t written anything…not for the last ten minutes. All he can think about is the way Dean pressed into him the night before…the way he’d marked him.

_When you get home tonight, you tell me that you belong to me, Sam._

Sam swallows and thinks about what that meant. This thing with Dean had been going on since his sixteenth birthday…but last month it nearly got them both killed, and Dean had gotten angry…so angry he’d called it off, cut him off…wouldn’t touch him at all. Three nights ago, Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

Their father had gone on another hunt and Sam had begged…begged, on his knees and everything until Dean had let him suck him off. But it had only made it worse the next day. Then, everything changed.

_Sam came in the door after school and Dean was standing in the living room, waiting. He looked…dangerous. “Put your books on the table and come here.”_

_Sam did as he was told. “Hands behind your back, and don’t move.” Dean said, his voice stern, demanding._

_“Dean, I—“ He was sure this was where Dean told him how wrong this was and how it wasn’t going to happen anymore._

_“Not a word. Not until I’m done.” Dean had said, though he softened the words by brushing a thumb over Sam’s lip. “Now…I’ve given this some thought and there’s only one way I’m going to let this continue. I will not allow this thing to get one or the other of us killed because we can’t keep our dicks in our pants.”_

_Dean’s eyes dragged over him, stopping when he reached Sam’s eyes. “So, Sammy, these are the new rules. You will get tonight as a trial, and all day tomorrow to think about it. Tomorrow night you give me your decision. Understand?”_

_Sam nodded. “Good.” Dean’s eyes were dark, dangerous as he stood back and crossed his arms. “From now on Sam, I’m in charge. I say when something happens and what that something is. I say when you touch yourself, when you touch me. You do as you are told. You follow orders. Do you think you can do that?”_

_The words made him hard…the very notion made him hard. “Y-yes…Dean.”_

_“Good boy.” Dean stepped closer. “If you do not obey, I will punish you. Is that clear?”_

Dean had made it all very clear, and Sam had come harder than he thought possible by the time the night was over and Dean had let him go to bed. He’d spent the whole day at school thinking about what had been said and done and what he wanted.

_When you get home tonight, you tell me that you belong to me, Sam, or I swear its over._

It frightens him a little, how easy it was, how impossibly hard he got…it frightens him a lot to know that the spanking he got last night was only a taste of what Dean meant by punishment and it had made him come for the fourth time. He still doesn’t know what the answer is going to be.

The bell rings and Sam is the first one out of the class room. A quick stop at his locker to get his homework and he is off for home, long legs eating the distance. The impala is parked in the driveway of the small house they were renting while Sam finished school. His heart is racing.

Sam stops at the front door, licking his lips. Dean will be waiting, wanting an answer. Sam has two options. Go inside and go about life as usual…or go inside, take off his clothes and kneel at his brother’s feet and tell him…the words Dean had told him to say.

Sam opens the door. He doesn’t immediately see Dean which is probably good, because his head might just explode if he did. He sets his books on the kitchen table and takes a deep breath. He’s hard. Just contemplating doing what Dean wants has him rock hard. That’s how he knows.

He knows that he’s about to go and give himself over…just like that. He stops at the bathroom, tries not to touch himself as he peels off his clothes and takes a pee…because somehow Dean would know…and he’d told him that he wasn’t allowed…and Sam doesn’t want to start this with doing it wrong.

Once he is naked, Sam pauses, tries to calm the erratic beating of his heart, get a grip on himself. He can do this…if it means Dean will keep touching him, keep loving him…he can do this. His cock is hard and standing out as he opens the door to the bathroom and looks down the hall. Dean’s bedroom door is open, inviting.

Dean’s sitting on the edge of his bed, watching the door, his eyes that same dark green of the night before. Sam hesitates, feeling the weight of those eyes. He’s been told not to say anything until he’s there…on his knees…and Sam swallows because he isn’t certain now he can do this at all…knows what he wants…but this is hard…

Dean shifts, moving so that his legs are apart enough that Sam would almost fit there between them, puts his hands on his knees. Their eyes meet and the doubt melts in the fire of that look. Sam is across the room and breathing heavy as he kneels…just like he was told…on his knees, ankles crossed, hands at his sides. He drops his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“I—I want…” Exhale slowly…say the words. “I want to belong to you, Dean. I want…I want this.”

“Look at me.” The tone is dark, possessive, commanding. Sam scarcely hesitates. “Say it to me, not the floor Sam.”

Sam swallows and nods, the fear and lust battling inside him. “Yeah…okay. I want to…” but, damn it’s harder to say with Dean looking at him like that….like _that_ …”I want to belong to you Dean.” He says it in a rush, so he can’t take it back, so he can’t stop himself.

Dean doesn’t move, doesn’t blink, just waits and watches, looking into Sam’s eyes as if he might see something that would belay what Sam has said…but finally he nods, once, tight. “Give me your hands, Sam.”

When Sam’s hands are between them in offering, Dean takes them in his own. “This is my promise to you, Sam. I will never hurt you in ways that don’t bring pleasure as well. I will never let anyone else hurt you. As long as you are obedient, as long as you desire to continue this I will own you and take care of you and above all, I will love you.”

He squeezes Sam’s hands. “All you have to do is promise me that you will obey and that you will follow the rules.”

Sam nods, his eyes wide. “I promise Dean. I promise.”

Dean smiles and nods. “Good boy. We’ll start simple. Okay? First rule is, no one ever knows about this. Second, you never touch me without permission.” Sam swallows, looking away. That was what had gotten them in trouble. Sam had wanted and had touched, distracted…and they’d nearly gotten taken out by a demon possessed football player.

Dean touches his face, draws Sam’s eyes back. “Look at me, Sam. These are important.” Sam nods and Dean smiles for him. “Third, you never touch yourself without permission. Fourth, no one else ever touches you without permission. Do you understand?”

Sam nods, his eyes wide. “Yes, Dean…I understand.”

“Do you still want to do this? I won’t ask again.”

“Yeah…god, yes…I do.”

“Okay…do you remember what I told you would happen tonight if you made this decision?”

“Its all I’ve thought about all day.”

Dean’s smile is positively wicked. “Yeah? Good. We’ll start with you spreading your legs so I can see how hard you are.”

Sam moves his thighs apart, his cock heard and heavy and begging for touch. “I want you to come for me Sam.”

“But—I—“

Dean leaned forward. “You’ll last longer for the rest if you come once first…and I want this to last, Sam. Now do as you’re told.”

He does, quickly, wrapping one hand around his cock and jerking himself until he comes. Dean stood, patting his head. “Now Sam…I’m going to tie you to my bed. I’m going to touch you…every inch of you. I’m going to lick and suck and finally fuck you…I’m going to make you come so many times you won’t be able to think about coming for days...”

Sam closes his eyes, the words already stirring life back into his cock… _already_. “On the bed.”

Dean is shedding his clothes, slowly, watching as Sam lays on the bed in anticipation. He moves with the grace of a jungle cat…even as he gets the rope he’s picked out for this and brings it back to the bed. He sits on the edge, draws Sam’s hands up over his head, loops rope around Sam’s wrists.

“I’m going to mark you, Sammy…gonna mark you and make you all mine forever…” Dean whispers in his ear as he starts the touching and kissing he’s promised. Fingers and palms, lips and tongue and even teeth…over Sam’s forehead, cheeks, tongue against his closed eyes, over his lips…sucking on his chin and down to his Adam’s apple…fingers press the length of his collar bone, palms over the flat of his chest…

Sam’s already hard and leaking, even with just coming and he thinks he might blow again before Dean even gets there. He’s mewling…he can hear himself, but can’t stop the pathetic noises, not when his brother is sucking on his nipple while his fingers count down his ribs…Dean stops for a moment as Sam’s hips flex up, looking for something…anything to rub against. “Ready already, Sammy?” Dean asks, lifting himself back to Sam’s ear. “Go ahead…come when you can’t take it anymore…just try…try for me…”

Then Dean is back to touching, and licking and nipping with blunt teeth at his hard nipple…Dean’s thumb is against his hip, where the bone juts out, pressing, making Sam keep his hips down on the bed, pressing, bruising…then his lips…”Fuck.” Sam gasps as Dean’s lips close over the same spot, sucking deep and hard and Sam’s thrusting up against the tiniest hint of Dean’s hair on his cock.

Dean’s tongue caresses the spot, soft, hot…then teeth, hard, and Sam bucks up unable to stop himself, coming all over his stomach as Dean sits back and smiles down at him, his thumb going right back to that spot, pressing again and watching Sam squirm.

“Twice in less than a half hour, Sammy?” Dean stretched and smiled. “You better hope you’re stamina lasts, baby…cause we’re just getting started and the night is young.”


End file.
